Not the Hero Type
by oryans.hands
Summary: When I'd made a bet with my friends that I'd apply for the hero program at U.A I didn't think I'd actually get in. I'm not the hero type. This was suppose to be a joke and I'm regretting it. Honestly being a high school drop out is looking like an option right now.
1. I don't belong here

**Prologue**

I'm not a good person.

And if I was really honest with myself I'd probably fall on the villainous end of the spectrum. A hero was someone that would think about the good of others first and foremost. A hero was someone that had only one thing they would give up when it came to the people, their life. A hero was someone who faced towards danger instead of their back.

I'd heard these quotes over and over again my entire life. I saw that these words would encourage countless people into believing that they were safe. And for the most part, people were safe, they really were. However, I just couldn't get behind that kind of logic. Most likely because I just wasn't the heroic type.

So you'd imagine my feeling of discomfort as I sit in a desk _in_ the 1-A hero class with a frown. When I'd made a bet with my friends that I would apply for the heroes class if they shaved their heads I didn't think I'd actually get in. I assumed that losing my eyebrows for a week wouldn't be all that bad. At least I'd have a story that I could laugh about. Well I didn't feel like laughing anytime soon.

I should have just failed on purpose and I tried not to get any points, but being killed by robots didn't sit well with me. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. Because I was also a procrastinator my applications for another high schools didn't get in on time so I was forced to go here.

On the bright side, my friends were bald and I can laugh at them. On the other hand, I was now in the hero program and was probably going to suffer.

My eyes looked at the other students conversing with one another. All of which had amazing abilities.

I didn't belong here.

Maybe being a high school drop out wouldn't be such a bad idea.


	2. Mistakes were made

_**GENERAL INFORMATION:**_

 _-THIS MEANS FLASH BACK_

-THIS MEANS PRESENT TIME

* * *

Believe it or not there was only two reasons why I'd decided to go through with the bet to begin with. One: I never back down from a bet. Two: Midoriya Izuku. Yes, a person. I've only met him once during the exam. Now why would I go through a bet simply on these terms?

Because he was only suppose to be a quirkless kid who attempted to hold his own against a sludge monster.

When All Might had shown up on the news fighting against the villain, a young boy was seen running into the fire. Most of the kids in my class were obsessing over All Might and the other boy trying to defend himself against his captor. No one was really talking about the first kid that ran into the danger. Except to talk down about him.

As for me, I thought it was interesting that someone without powers decided to try and help. I had a quirk and you wouldn't catch me with in one hundred feet of the action. It wasn't my idea of fun.

I held a hand under my chin as I observed the boy that walked into the classroom and two other students began to talk to him. I'd forgotten their names, Iida and Ura-something. One had glasses and the other girl looked nice enough. Midoriya did have a quirk, in fact if I didn't know any better it was kind of similar to All Might himself. What were the odds?

He'd peaked my interest and still does, but I'm regretting that he did.

* * *

 _I blinked at the phone being force-ably shoved in my face. I squinted my eyes being that I was farsighted. "You see even somebody without a quirk has more guts than you." A girl said. Despite how rude she was, she was my friend._

 _"I'm fine with that." I said with a shrug as I laid my head onto the desk._

 _"Oh come on, no reaction at all?"_

 _"Nami, you know Kaze doesn't care about being a hero" A boy said, his name was Haruka. I only had two friends; I wasn't a social creature._

 _"Well I think she should. Kaze you could really help people with a power like yours." Nami lectured._

 _"No I can't, my power literally helps me run away from my problems. Which is how I'd like to keep it." I searched through my bag without looking to pull out a juice._

 _Haruka laughed. "Yeah, didn't you see what happened the other day? That girl from the first year class fell on her face and Kaze just awkwardly walked around her."_

 _"I didn't know what to do." Is all I said._

 _"How about help her up?" The boy continued with a grin. I decided not to say anything else and began to drink my juice._

 _Nami sighed. "Look all I'm trying to say is that if even a kid without a quirk can try to save the day then someone with a quirk like yours could definitely do it."_

 _I raised my left eyebrow. "If you're so serious about it then why don't you do it?"_

 _"I want to be a social worker." She stated. Fair enough._

 _"Come on guys lets get real here. The day that Kaze decides to become a hero is the day that I shave my head." Nami and I stared over at the boy's long blue locks that went down his back to match is pretty face._

 _"You serious?" I smirked as I chewed on my straw._

 _"I swear to All Might himself." The boy held a hand over his chest in a mocking manner._

 _Nami rolled her eyes. "Get real Haruka you haven't trimmed your hair since we were in elementary school. There no way you'd cut it."_

 _"If it gets Kaze to show some initiative I definitely would."_

 _The girl laughed. "Well the day you cut yours I'll do the same."_

 _I looked at my friends in amusement. "If I enrolled into U.A. and actually made it into the hero class you two have to do it." Of course I knew this was never going to happen, but it was funny to joke about._

 _"Do it!" Nami suddenly exclaimed in excitement. "And if you lose you have to shave your head too."_

 _"Ha the jokes on you, I don't care about my hair." I stated._

 _She paused. "Then your eyebrows."_

 _"You wouldn't."_

 _"Yeah!" Haruka cheered with a clap of his hands. "Do it Kaze, it will be hilarious."_

 _"So hypothetically speaking, if I actually got into U.A. high you would shave your heads?"_

 _"Yes!" The two of them said. Of course we all knew that I would never get in or even try for that matter._

 _I thought about it for a moment. "But...isn't there like fighting involved, I'm not really for that. I don't like being hit."_

 _Nami leaned forward in her seat. "Come on Kaze~ Are you just going to chicken out?"_

 _"Yeah, I don't see the harm in trying." Haruka added. "You haven't decided which high school you're going to go to yet. So this would be a good test..." He began to laugh before he even finished his sentence. "It will all be in good fun."_

 _"Totally! We can laugh about it when its all over. Think about it!" Nami added._

 _Well, it would be something to talk about. Last year I was voted as the most unmotivated student in my class. Which was true so I wouldn't disagree with it. So this would be a shocking turn of events. Plus, that boy on the news ran through my thoughts as I considered my options. I didn't know his name, but he had no quirk and he was more motivated than most of the heroes watching the chaos that had unfolded._

 _"Well, why not." I finally replied._

 _Haruka and Nami high fived one another and cheered. I rolled my eyes. It really wasn't that big of a deal. It wasn't like I was going to get in._

* * *

I was wrong, so very wrong.

My eyes caught sight of a yellow blob on the floor out in the hallway. A mess of black hair hung out as I lifted my left eyebrow. "What's that thing laying out there?"

My question caught everyone's attention as they turned to look. "Welcome to U.A's hero course." Turns out it was a man in a sleeping bag.

...

I could get behind something like that.

The man stood up and unzipped his sleeping bag. "It took you guys eight seconds to shut up, that's not going to work. Time is precious. Rational students would understand that." The students stared at him silently judging his strange entrance.

"Hello, I'm Shouta Aizawa, your teacher. Well, let's get started." He pulled a uniform out of his sleeping bag. "Put these on and head outside."

I slowly began to frown, this is not what I'd signed up for. I already just want to go home. The other students took the uniforms with curious gazes in their eyes while I only looked bothered.

I suppose I shouldn't think of it any differently than gym class, right?

Picking up my uniform, I walked out of the room to go and change before suddenly bumping into another student. I glanced up with a solemn expression to see Midoriya himself.

"O-oh sorry, hahaha." He laughed nervously before blinking. "Oh wait, I remember you. You're uh..."

"Hikari Mujuryoku, but just call me Kaze. Everyone does." I stated with somewhat of a smile. Being here sucked, but I wasn't gonna be a jerk.

"Oh sorry, you told me and I forgot." He rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment.

"It's fine, I don't remember anyone else's names either. Except yours. Midoriya Izuku." He looked at me in surprise. "Well I'm gonna get dressed." I left before he could reply.

* * *

 _I doodled on the back of my examination card as Hizashi sensei announced the rules. To be honest, I didn't bother to pay attention because I wasn't taking it seriously. Apparently I was going to be sent to Center B and that's where I'd head into the battle grounds. The written portion of the exam was actually really hard and I doubted that I did that well on it._

 _I zoned back in when a boy stood up from his seat and began questioning the exam. But then he pointed out someone familiar in the back. I recognized him to be the kid from off the news. What was his name? I couldn't remember, but it was a funny coincidence to see him here. Wasn't he quirkless? What was he doing? This was beginning to be more and more interesting._

 _Before long we were ushered out of the room and sent to change into something comfortable. I threw on my hoodie and leggings before strapping 25 pound weights to each leg. It was harder to walk, but if things actually got serious I wanted to be able to defend myself._

 _As we all walked to the battle front door I saw the green haired boy at the back of the crowd. He looked nervous, no scratch that, terrified. I decided to call out to him. "Hey! Green boy!" Said boy turned around along with a few others before they realized I wasn't talking to them._

 _He shuffled over to me in the crowd with a nervous expression. "Hello?" He said with a confused tone. It was understandable because we'd never spoken before._

 _"Hi." I said, looking him over. Why was he out here?_

 _"Did you need something?" He asked meekly._

 _"No, not really." I paused. "I saw you on the news a while ago. You were that quirkless kid that ran into the fire right?"_

 _"You recognize me?" He seemed surprised that anyone bothered to bring it up._

 _I shrug. "Yeah, I'm curious. The news lady said you were quirkless, so why are you applying for the hero program?"_

 _"Well, that's I actually-um..." He seemed like he was deciding whether or not he wanted to say something. It seemed to make him nervous. Change of subject then._

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"My name? It's Midoriya Izuku, what's yours?" The green haired boy returned the question._

 _"Mujuryoku Hikari, but don't call me that, just Kaze." I stated._

 _"Okay..." He seemed to notice my ankle weights. "Your weights? Is this some form of training?"_

 _Training? Ha, that's funny. He think's I care._

 _"No, it's just so that if I have to use my quirk I won't blow myself into the stratosphere." I explained casually._

 _Midoriya stared at me with curious wonder. "Wow what do you do?"_

 _"It's not really helpful. I was told that my lungs are larger than the average human being. Well, as average as you can get I guess." I paused. "If I fill my lungs with enough air I can lift my body off the ground and fly. I can also inhale and breath out large guts of wind, but when I do I end up blowing away myself in the process."_

 _I decided to be honest with him because there was no real point in hiding what I could do._

 _"I see so you use the weights to keep grounded. That's smart, your power sounds really cool Kaze." Midoriya said with a smile. "You can even fly."_

 _"Yeah." I shrug. "Not that long though." Longer than most, but it shrinks my lungs for a short period of time. I looked at him for a moment longer. I wondered if he really had a quirk, but decided against it. "Alright, good talk." I turned around and began to walk away._

 _The boy looked at my back in confusion. "Um, you too?"_

* * *

 _Without even realizing it, it was time to start. Everyone ran inside and I...decided not to do that. I had twenty five pound waits on both legs so it was already hard enough as it is to just walk. Running was out of the question._

 _"Um, you there why are you walking?" I looked up to see Hizashi sensei giving me a strange look._

 _"I don't feel like running."_

 _"Okay, well you're not going to get any points with that attitude~!" He yell form the top of the building._

 _"That's the point." I stated bluntly_

 _He stared at me with an unreadable expression before I turned around to continue walking. I eventually rounded the corner to see the students facing several robots and many were already down. I had to say these kids were impressive._

 _I sat myself down on the ground out of sight and watched the other students fight the robots. Suddenly I was caught off guard when several of the machines surrounded me. Backing up for a moment I waited to see if anyone would take the mechanical villains down. However everyone was already focused._

 _Are we serious right now?_

 _I had no idea how my ability would even affect the machines. I sighed. Fine. I doubted I'd get that many points anyway. Taking a deep breath, I lowered my stance to the ground attempting to dodge the hits before instinctively releasing my air._

 _"BAAAAAAAAAAH!" I let out my breath causing the robots to fly back against a building and exploded. I fell back against another. I'd only gone about eighteen feet in the this time. My back hurt, but other than that I was okay. Now hopefully I wouldn't have to do that again-_

 _Once again several robots were aiming themselves at me. Is this happening on purpose? Did Hizashi sensei get mad and program them to come after me because I didn't care for the fight? Slowly jogging away, I began to feel annoyed and took off my ankle weights. The machines pursuit was irritating. I don't want to fight. Just leave me alone. I took a deep breath as I began to float in the air and landed away from the the robots._

 _Though I hadn't realized that I'd planted myself between an army. I'm sick of it. "BAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I practically screamed knocking me about fifty feet away and killing a few more robots though I think I hit some of the students as well. Oops._

 _This went on for a little while longer before I was too tired to keep going. I just need to get out of range. I held my breath floated to the top of a smaller building and sat on the ledge. I had no idea how many points I'd gotten and it didn't matter. My lungs were tired now._

 _Then without warning the building began to shake and I gigantic robot pushed its way through the battle field. Did Hizashi sensei say something about this thing? I wasn't listening so I wouldn't know. Everyone began running in the opposite direction and I was lucky I was far enough away from the monster machine._

 _Things looked like they were getting way more serious than I thought they'd be. Boy would Haruka and Nami get a kick out of this._

 _For a moment I thought my eyes were deceiving me. It was Midoriya in the air, as high as the robot. He pulled back his hand and hit it, destroying the bohemoth in one punch._

 _One punch boy._

 _Then he was falling. Did he have a landing strategy or what? Apparently not because he was getting dangerously close to the ground. Then the anti-gravity girl saved him. I found myself sighing in relief. This would not have been a fun story to tell my friends if someone had died in it._

 _Once all the commotion seemed to die down and the battle was over I floated over and slowly dropped to the ground on the outside of the crowd. There was a small old woman standing next to Midoriya's body and she seemed to be healing his injuries._

 _"Wow, look at the damage." I muttered. "He gonna be okay?"_

 _"Yes, he should be fine now." She asked._

 _The boy with the glasses looked at me with a serious expression. "Where did you come from?"_

 _"I was up there." I pointed to the building on the fair side of the battle field._ _Everyone looked over and stared at me. "What?"_

* * *

 _One week later I laid on my bed listening to music, before my door was slammed open. "KAZE YOU AREN'T GONNA BELIEVE IT!" I stared at my brother with a frown._

 _"What, that we're related? Yeah I don't believe it either." I stated bluntly._

 _"No you emo! Look! Look!" He pointed to the opened letter in his hand. "It's your U.A. application!"_

 _"You opened it?" I questioned with an annoyed expression._

 _"Yeah, but that's no the point, look!" He said pointing at the holigram of All Might in a suit._

 _"Hello, Hikari Mujuryoku it is my pleasure to welcome and congratulate you on your acceptance into U.A. high's hero program. You should be proud of yourself and we will all be happy to see you there...you-"_

 _My brother cut off the rest with an excited look on his face."All Might is a frickin' teacher at U.A. you're so lucky Kaze!"_

 _"No."_

 _He stopped his cheers and stared at me. "What?"_

 _"This has to be some kind of mistake." I shook my head. "It's wrong."_

 _"Come on sis, it's all right here see." The ten year old shoved it further towards my face._

 _He was right. It was in my face, All Might smiling wide with his sense of justice and integrity. But it was still wrong. I don't save people, and I definitely wasn't a hero._

* * *

We all gathered outside in a bare field as I processed what Aizawa sensei was saying. "A quirk assesment test?!" The class said. I looked the man over curiously

"But orientation, we're going to miss it." A girl that I now knew as Uraraka, the anti-gravity girl.

"If you want to make it to the big leagues you can't waste your time on pointless ceremonies." The man said. "Hero at U.A. we are not tethered to traditions. That means I get to run my class how ever I see fit. You've been taking standardized tests all your lives, but you've never been able to use your quirks during physical exams before. The country is still trying to make everyone feel as though all quirks were created equal. Soon the education administration will learn."

I watched the man turn to a rather angry looking boy that was extremely loud this morning in home room. "Bakugou you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam. What was your farthest throw with a soft ball when you were in junior high?"

"Sixty seven meters, I think."

"Try throwing it with your quirk. Anything goes just stay in the circle." The man said as the young angry child walked to the center of the circle. He leaned back and threw the flaming soft ball into the distance. It landed 705.2 meters away.

I whistled with my arms crossed. So anything goes, huh? Honestly I skipped out on a lot of P.E. classes so I have no idea what I was really good at. Then I realized that I had zone out of the conversation when I saw that Aizawa sensei was speaking. Apparently the other students were excited about showing off their quirks to each other and believed it to be fun.

"Idiots." Well then. "Today you will compete in eight physical test to set your potential. Whoever comes in last has none and will be expelled immediately."

Everyone gasped in shock at sensei's declaration, but a wide smile slowly formed onto my face and I couldn't contain it.

"Yes."


	3. I like your aesthetic

For a moment I didn't realize that my voice was loud enough to be heard by the others and Aizawa sensei. Suddenly, all eyes were on me. Maybe I shouldn't have been so excited to hear that I could be expelled from the school for failing a physical fitness test. However, I couldn't deny the feeling of joy of leaving the school and going to my second choice. Well, my first choice because I didn't even want to be here.

My application was already filed in other schools and if they see that I somehow managed to get into U.A apparently I some sort of promise. Though, I would be expelled so then again, maybe no one would take me.

Hmm, I should have just stayed quiet.

It was too late for that now. Everyone was looking at me. "Mujuryoku Hikari." I glanced up to Aizawa sensei's solemn expression.

I froze. "...yes?"

The man suddenly took out another soft ball and tossed it in my direction. I clumsily caught it before dropping it on the ground. The other students snickered to themselves. I sighed and picked it up.

"Your exam results weren't bad for someone that was avoiding the targets." To be honest, I had no idea what he was talking about because I didn't count how many points I had and I didn't bother to look at the screen for the results. Shame on me I suppose.

I glanced down at the weights on my ankles. They were only eight pounds. I used these on a regular for when I sneeze, yawn or get the hiccups. Deep inhales for only a second still raised me off the ground and it was annoying so I keep weights on almost all the time.

This wasn't going to work if I was actually going to try.

Good thing I wasn't.

I took another step towards the circle. "Oh and another thing, just so all of you know, If you are expelled from U.A. then it will be hard for you to be accepted into any schools in the area. U.A. is a large influence on the community so I'd try my hardest not to be last."

I frown at the man. Oh come on.

If that was the case then I really would have to try. It was official, I didn't like this guy. Turning towards my classmates who looked at me with curious and judging eyes, I thought about what I should do. Then my gaze fell on the red head. I remembered his power had something to do with hardening his skin. That could be useful.

"Hey, red head." I called out. "What's your name?"

Said boy looked around before pointing to himself. "Who me? I'm Eijiro Kirishima."

"Can you come here a second?" I asked.

"...what for?" He asked.

"Well I've seen how your quirk works and I'd like you to punch two holes in the ground for me." I stated.

"Huhhh? You want me to use _my_ quirk to help _you_ in the exam?" Kirishima yelled.

I paused for a moment. "Yes."

The class erupted in commotion.

"Doesn't she have any shame?"

"She has to be joking, right?"

"There has to be a rule against something like that, Aizawa sensei?"

I glanced back at the black haired man. He stared at me for a moment. "Explain."

"Well, the way I see it in a real battle heroes team up and help each other all the time, so why not now? Besides you didn't say we couldn't do that."

"That's true." He answered as he looked at me with more interest. Which I can't see why. I'm literally asking to cheat. "Kirishima if you choose to help it's up to you."

All the other students looked between Kirishima and I waiting to see what he'd do. I saw his confliction and shrugged. "If you're not up for the task, that's alright. I just thought I'd ask."

The boy raised his brow. "You think I'm not strong enough? I accept your challenge!"

What. "No I didn't say that I just meant-"

"I'll do it!" He said walking up to the circle and punching to holes into it with both his hardened fists. "There, happy now?"

I stared down at the wholes. They were large enough to put my feet into and deep enough so that I wouldn't go flying in the air. "Yes actually, thanks."

Kirishima saw that I wasn't bothered by his tone and awkwardly took a step back. I walked into the circle placing each foot in a hole. Putting the soft ball up to my mouth and cupping my hands around my lips, I took a deep breath. My chest and torso expanded with the amount of air I was inhaling. I felt myself lifting off the ground a bit, but the holes were keeping me grounded. Once I was at my limit I let out the air.

"BAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" A large current of wind let lose from my throat and I was almost sure that I would be blown away. However, because I was deep enough in the ground I was alright.

Once the ball dropped to the ground Aizawa sensei showed me my results. "Cool." I said.

784.2 meters.

I stepped out of the holes and grinned at Kirishima. "Thanks for the help."

"Um does it count if you use your mouth?" A blond boy asked.

Aizawa shrug. "Sure, use your strengths to your advantage."

"Well I think's pathetic that you had to ask someone else for help." The anger child said.

I scratched my head with a yawn, floating myself over beside Midoriya."Pathetic. Useful. Cheating. Whatever word you call it. If it helps I don't really mind."

Bakougo glared at me from the corner of my eye. I ignored him as Midoriya spoke. "That was a really interesting way to use your quirk, Kaze. It's weird I didn't get to see you during the exams so that was surprising."

"Yeah, it's probably because I was hiding."

"What?"

"Nothing." I brushed off his confused look. "You've got a lot of power yourself from what I saw and I'm surprised too. So give it everything you've got during this test. I'd be a shame if you got kicked out." Instead of me.

He began to look nervous. "Right..." What was that about?

Since we didn't really know each other it would be strange to bring up his weird behavior, so I kept it to myself.

* * *

Apparently the ball throwing test wasn't first and Aizawa sensei only made me do it because I'd caught his attention. The real first section was the 50 meter dash.

I hated running.

It called for me to take deeper breaths than walking which made me float. However, I usually wore my weights in junior high so I never bothered to participate. I got a D in P.E. and that's only because I showed up sometimes. Now they were really expected me to try in this so I wouldn't end up at the bottom of that stupid list.

I sighed as I sat down and watched the other students using their abilities to cross the finish line. God these kids were talented. Sure I blew a ball away, but everything else was just kind of: meh.

When I saw that Midoriya and Bakugou were next I watched curiously. What would the boy do? The two took off and I raised my left eyebrow when I saw that Midoriya was only running moderately fast while Bakugou full on blasted through the finish line. That was strange.

"Mujuryoku and Koda to the starter line." I looked up briefly wondering who Koda was when a boy with a face similar to the shape of rock put out a hand for me. Placing my hand in his he pulled me up.

"Are you Koda?" I questioned. He nodded shyly. Walking to the starter line, I glanced over to the boy. He looked interesting. I wondered what he was able to do? "What's your quirk?"

He said nothing for a moment. "Do you speak?" I questioned without meaning to be rude.

He nodded his head quickly and began to move his hands. _"Yes, but I don't like to."_ Ah, sign language.

I could work with that. My brother's mom was deaf.

Before I could say anything else we'd walked up to the line. I turned to him _"Good luck."_ I signed.

He seemed surprised for a moment before he replied. _"You too."_

"Runners on your marks, ready?" POP! Koda took off at an alarming speed while I casually jogged to the finish line.

"6.73 seconds." The robot paused. "14.86 seconds."

"Wow that's terrible." I heard someone say. I turned to the frog like girl who spoke. "Why didn't you do like earlier?"

"Cause my chest hurts." I explained. "And I don't really want to." I called over to Koda and the boy turned around. _"Good job."_

He blushed. _"Thank you._

* * *

The second test was grip strength and I sucked at that as well. Only about 33kg. I peaked my head over at Midoriya who looked bothered with his.

The third test was long jump. By this time my lungs hand already expanded back to almost the same size as normal. When it was my turn I took the straps off my weights. The closest person to me was that boy with half white and half red hair.

"Hey, can you hold these for me?" I placed them in his hands and he looked down at them with blink of his eyes. "Thanks."

I then turned around and simply walked down the runway and held my breath right at the end, floating to the very edge of the sand pit and dropping to my feet.

Uraraka was standing at the end of the pit with a wide smile. "Wow, I didn't know you could actually fly. That's was kind of what I was thinking of doing."

"Well, I literally hate running so any short cut I can take I will definitely use it." I stated.

"What?" Iida suddenly popped out from behind me. "You know I've observing you and honestly you're a bit odd for someone in the hero program."

"And you're in my personal space, but it's all cool though." We stared at each other for a moment.

"Fair enough." He said in an equally serious tone.

"Here." I turned around to the boy I'd handed my weights to.

"Oh thanks, dude." I glanced over his figure. "I like your aesthetic."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Great, onto the next test." I said without answering his question.

* * *

At this point we were onto the fifth test. I hadn't done well on the forth, but I hadn't really tried either. It was the ball throw and I'd already done it, so I was really only observing the others.

It was Uraraka's turn. As she threw the ball we all soon realized that it wasn't going to be coming back down. Aizawa showed us the score.

"Wow infinity!" The class yelled in amazement.

"How's that even possible?" Kaminari said. I found out his name earlier on the last test.

I clapped. "Good job."

"Why are you cheering for other people when you're most likely going to be place at the bottom with, Deku." Bakugou sneered.

"Because, she did good." I stated as if it were obvious.

"Frickin' wierdo." He grumbled. Wait, whose Deku?

"Well, if Midoriya doesn't shape up soon he's the one going home." Iida said.

"Huh? Of course he is! He a quirkless loser." Bakugou yelled

Iida looked at him in confusion. "He has a quirk. Didn't you hear about what he did in the entrance exam?"

Bakugou looked at him with a scrunch up expression. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, you're kind of dumb aren't you? The people that got in obviously have a quirk."

"What'd you call me?!" The boy yelled.

I let out a mocking sigh. "Bakugou the baka. Hard of hearing and out of wits."

He looked like he was going to throw flames at me. "Say that again and see what happens!" Aw, I hurt his feelings.

Ignoring him, I looked back towards the green haired boy. "Let's go Midoriya."

"Don't you ignore me!" The loud child yelled.

We all watched as Midoriya threw the ball and it landed. "46 meters."

Umm.

"I erased your quirk." We all looked to Aizawa sensei. "The judges weren't rational enough. Someone like you should never be allowed to enroll at this school."

Well if that was the case then I shouldn't either. I literally do not want to be here.

"Wait, I know you." Midoriya said. "You're Eraser Head! You can cancel out people's powers!"

"Eraser head? Who's that?" Kirishima asked

"Maybe he's a down low hero?" Tsuyu shrugged.

From where we were standing no one could hear what Aizawa was saying to Midoriya. When the boy went to pick up the ball Iida spoke. "I wonder what kind of advice he gave to him."

"Probably told him to get packing." Bakugou answered.

Once Midoriya walked back to the circle and paused before throwing the ball. Everyone gasped at the speed.

705.3 meters.

I whistled. "Go Midoriya." I cheered.

"Yay! It looks like he's finally showing us what he can do!" Uraraka yelled.

"But his bones are broken, like during the exam. His quirk is odd." Iida added.

I raised my left eyebrow in confusion. "Wait, that's why he was laid out on the ground like that? Maybe that's why he hasn't been using his quirk."

Then all of a sudden Bakugou the baka decided he should attack Midoriya because he was an intelligent human being. Aizawa detained him quickly enough, but the guy's random angry spurts were almost as strange as Midoriya's abilities.

* * *

The next couple of tests sucked as well and I honestly did awful in all of them.

"Alright gather around, I'll give you your results and you'll rank from best to worst. Though you should already know were you stand already." Aizawa sensei stated. "It's not worth going over individually so I'll just show them all to you." He projected the results and I looked down all the way to the bottom to see that I was in last place.

I'd only actually done well on one test, that being long jump.

I shrugged. "Well, what are you gonna do? At least your not last, right Midoriya?" I smiled at the boy who looked at me with a frown. Before he could speak Aizawa sensei interruptd him.

"You know you're anti-climatic responses are a bit irritating." The man said.

"Okay, okay, sorry I disappointed you. I tried _so_ hard." I fanned my eye to see if I could produce a tear. "Is that better?"

"No, but I'll take it. And actually you're not expelled. That was just a rational deception to make you all try your hardest." He said with a smile. "But it didn't seem to work on _all_ of you."

"What!" The class yelled.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't figure that out. I'm sorry I should have said something." Momo said.

"Well that was pretty nerve racking!" A boy said.

"No, I'm always up for a challenge." Kirishima said with a grin before looking at me. "Good thing you didn't get expelled. I don't say this very often, but that was an interesting way to use my ability."

"Yeah, I know you're relieved right?" Mina added.

I tried to resist the dull feeling in my body. I knew that if I really got expelled I wouldn't have very many choice in the future. So it was stupid to want to be expelled and I knew that. However, I just didn't have the want to be hero like these students. "I guess."

"I guess? You trying to act cool? You're a weird one Mujuryoku." Kirishima said with a slight smile.

"Just call me Kaze." I said before walking away from the group people I knew I didn't belong with.


	4. Sleeping Habits

I sat awkwardly in my chair across from Aizawa sensei, patting my knees and looking everywhere except his face. He stared back at me with a blank expression and his arms crossed.

This had been going on for about the past four minutes. I knew this because I'd been looking at the clock the entire time. I could hear my own breathing and the ticking of the second hand because it was so quiet. I was usually okay with silence, but finally gave in and spoke first. "So should I just go or…."

"Do you want to tell me why you're three hours late for school?"

I paused. "No, not really…."

He raised an eyebrow. "No? Should I get in contact with your parents and ask them?"

"I...I just slept late and didn't feel like coming in." I avoided eye contact with the man and stared at my shoes. "Sorry, I should have told you the truth."

Aizawa sensei tilted his head at me. "Hm, that would work if you were actually telling me the truth."

I looked up at him and did my best to hide the surprise in my eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well, from your personality it does seem like something you would do, but I don't believe this is one of those incidents." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

"No offense sensei, but you don't really know me."

"Which is exactly why I don't believe you." He countered. True, I thought. "So do you want to tell me the truth or will I have to be making a phone call?"

I sighed and looked away from him. "Okay, well my brother has taken an interest in using his quirk more often than usual. He breathes fire and had been getting into more trouble. So this morning I had a meeting with his teacher about what's causing his behavior. I was also looking into new apartments to live. Reina, my brothers mom, is deaf and our landlord likes to take advantage of that and the fact that she doesn't write very well."

He said nothing which made me more uncomfortable to revealing anything about my life. "It's the truth."

I stared at him waiting for him to give me some sort of answer. Suddenly a bell rang and I realized it was lunch time.

"Alright." He finally said.

"Alright?" I was confused.

"Go ahead. Its lunch time and this is my planning period."

"Um...okay." I stood to my feet, unsure of what else to say. Was I off the hook or not? I headed towards the door as I slang my bag onto my shoulder.

"Mujuryoku." He called as I turned back to look at him. "Because you were late you missed your English assignments as well as math. So you'll be doing those as well as two other makeup packets."

Was that it? This was all the trouble I was going to get in? I decided not to comment on it. "Okay...will you still be calling Reina? If you are, she's available on Sunday." I would leave out that that was the only day she was home.

He nodded, and it seemed like he was trying to figure something out, but decided not to tell me. As I walked toward the door. "Oh and you can call me Kaze. Everyone does." I turned around and closed the door with a sigh. I glanced around and saw everyone moving towards the lunch room and I followed after them. Most of the people I didn't recognize because they were from different class.

Then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I saw it was the green haired boy, Midoriya. "Oh hey."

"What happened to you this morning. We were all wondering if you were okay."

"If I was okay?" I questioned with a tilt of my head.

"Well you did get the lowest score so everyone thought you really might have gotten expelled. I of course thought that wasn't the case." Iida interjected.

Expelled? I wish. "I'm fine, just overslept." I lied easily.

"Seriously you slept in for three hours?" Uraraka asked in a incredulous tone as she came up beside me.

"Well because my quirk interacts with the way I breath it can disrupt my sleep cycle. Sometimes if I don't have on the right weights I wake up in the kitchen sink." None of this was a lie so it was easier to explain.

"That's crazy. Once I put anti-gravity on my bed when I first learned how to use my quirk. That was a nightmare." Uraraka laughed.

"I use to sleep run." Iida offered with a serious expression. "I don't remember it very often, but I often woke up winded."

The three of us stared at Iida before I broke out into a laugh. "Thats hilarious. I've never heard of that before. What about you Midoriya? You have any weird sleeping habits?"

He blushed. "No…."

"Boy, yes you do. Everyone does. I just told you I slept in the kitchen sink. It can't get much worse than that."

"I...c..ry."

I leaned forward with a hand to my ear. "You what?"

His face turned completely red as he closed his eyes. "I cry in my sleep….somtimes!"

Silence.

"...well that's not that bad…" Iida offered.

"Yeah, it means you're in touch with your emotions." Uraraka said with a smile.

Midoriya looked embarrassed, but relieved to hear this before looking at me. "Well aren't you just the cutest thing." I said ruffling his hair as I laughed. The boy covered his face.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"Why not? It's adorable." I put a hand on his shoulder as he looked over at me. "Just think about it this way. You're embarrassed about crying, but _Baka_ gou over there probably dreams about murdering people."

Bakugou looked over at us in his seat as he saw me pointing at him.

"You do realize he is also in the hero program, right?" Iida asked.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"She's probably right." Uraraka admitted.

I smiled at her. "See? Someone else gets it."

Midoriya frowned. "Um, I don't think-"

"Hey! Air head!" We all turned around to see Bakugou walk towards us. "What are you pointing at me for? If you and Deku got something to say, come over and say it to my face!"

"Do you have any other volume settings? Like I don't know, quiet or mute?"

"I asked you a question, answer it."

I rolled my eyes. "Well I said that you probably dreamed about murdering people."

He blinked before getting angry again. "What!"

I smiled and looked at the others. "Whose hungry?" I spotted a red haired boy. "Kirishima, do you know what their having for lunch today?" The kids paused and stared at me as a yelled.

"Chicken teriyaki!" He yelled back from across the lunchroom.

"Okay thanks! I'll see you guys later." I said to them as I walked away.

"Hey! I'm still talking to you!" Bakugou screamed. I ignored him and got into line.

XXxX

"Dude don't act like that's not something you would call yourself. That's all I'm trying to say." I said leaning back in my chair.

"Shut your trap before I blast you Airhead." Bakugou growled at me. Messing with this kid was hilarious.

"So King Explosion Murder was not written on the inside of your notebook?" I grinned as he frowned more.

"Argh! I'm really gonna roast you!" He yelled.

I laughed as he threw a book in my direction.

"Kaze you really shouldn't egg him on like that." Iida said.

I shrugged. "My brother has a fire quirk too. Same personality. They're all bark and no bite." Bakugou looked like he was about to go ballistic when the door suddenly opened.

A gigantic blond man posed in the doorway. "I am here! Coming through the door like a hero! "

Okay, so All Might was our teacher.

The man smiled wide as the class erupted into excited chatter. I stared at him as I held my head up with the back of my hand against my cheek. Why couldn't we see his eyes? Was that also apart of his quirk?

"Welcome to the most important course at U.A. High. Think of it as hero 101. Here you will learn the basics of being a pro and what it means to fight for the name of good. Let's get into it! Today's lesson will pull no punches."

I glanced over to Bakugou who smirked maniacally. "Fight training."

What? That's what we're doing? Ugh, that means I have to move around.

"One of the keys to being a hero is looking good." The wall beside us begins to open with with a number on each section. "These were designed for you based on your quirk registration forms and the requests you sent in before school started."

I blinked. Request forms? I didn't hear anything about this. That probably means that I don't have a costume right? I walked over to my number to see nothing in the compartment. "Well gym uniform it is."

"Everyone get yourselves suited up and meet at training ground Beta!" All Might said.

"Yes Sir!" Everyone said excitedly, the class began walking out of the classroom. I pulled out my gym uniform and began to walk out as well.

"Ah, Ms. Mujuryoku." A commanding voice said from behind me. I looked up at All Might.

"Yes sir?"

" I noticed that you didn't have a costume. If a student isn't properly prepared then a call is made to the household. However I was informed that there was no answer."

"Right…" I said. That's most likely because our phone line was off. Reina didn't pay the bill. "Yeah, sorry about that."

All Might waited to see a reaction from me but I didn't give him much more than that. "Late request forms can still be submitted but you won't receive a costume until later on. You'll be informed when it's ready by phone. "

"Can't I go in person to the place? Maybe ask to get it sent by mail or something. That...might work better…." I trailed off, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I'll see what can be done." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said awkwardly before walking out of the room. I made my way down to the girls locker room to change.

XXxX

I soon realized that I had no idea where the Beta training ground was located. I glanced around and saw tail boy walking by the invisible girl.

I wasn't good with names.

"Hey, can I walk with you guys. I don't know where I'm going.

"Sure." He said with a smile. "They call you Kaze right?"

"Yep. Sorry, but I don't remember what you guys names."

"It's okay our class is pretty large and I haven't talk to you before, I'm Mashirao Ojiro."

The invisible girl leaned over. "And I'm Toru Hagakure!...you aren't wearing a costume?"

"How do you know this isn't my costume? I could be an incognito student and when there's a crime SURPRISE I'm actually a hero." I wiggled my fingers for dramatic affect.

"Wow, that's actually really clever." Hagakure said.

"That was a lie, but thanks. I really just don't have a costume." I shrugged.

"That's unfortunate to hear."Ojiro said with a frown as we made out way towards the end of the tunnel.

"No it's fine. You guys have the right idea. You're in a Jedi Star Wars outfit."

"What's Star Wars?" The boy asked looking down at his clothing.

"And you don't even need a costume, you could just be naked if you wanted to and no one would know. I envy that."

"...well yes, that's true."

We reached the end of the tunnel and I saw the that the other students were waiting at the very edge.

"Were you guys waiting for me? You shouldn't have." I wiped away a nonexistent tear.

"We weren't you moron." Bakugou countered.

I ignored him and walked over to Koda. " _How's it going?_ " I signed.

He blushed " _Fine, how about you?_ "

I shrugged. "It's okay, but some loud boy with grenades on his arms keeps yelling."

"You know I can hear you right!"

I put my hand to my forehead in a dramatic fashion. "There he goes again. When will his terror end?" Kirishima and Mina covered up a laugh that threatened to erupt.

I took a step back realizing that Todoroki was standing directly behind me. "Oh, Todoroki won't you save me from this fiend?" He raised an eyebrow at my behavior. Probably judging me.

"I'll save you!" Someone yelled. I grinned at the blond boy. Finally my people.

"What's your name young knight?"

"Kaminari Denki!"

"Thank you sir Denki." I parodied a curtsy.

"You're a silly one aren't you?" Momo said.

I shrugged. "I try."

XXxX

So Midoriya's costume looks suspiciously similar to All Might. Though maybe it's because they have similar abilities. I'm probably thinking about this too hard.

"Kaze it's your turn." I blinked.

"What?" I looked at Tsuyu.

"It's your turn to draw. Weren't you paying attention?"

"No, I was thinking about Midoriya." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"What!" The class yelled.

"Ooh Midoriya you have an admirer~" The boy blushed and covered his head.

Mm I can see how that might be taken the wrong way. "No that's not what I...whatever." I walked up and pulled out a slip of paper.

"What does this mean?" I questioned.

"It means you are on a team with Iida and Bakugou." All Might answered.

I frowned. "This sucks, no offense to you Iida."

"None taken."

"Total offense to you Bakagou."

"Shut up."

"I declare that first to fight will be…"All Might pulled out a ball from each container one labeled hero and the other villain. "You guys!"

One said A and the other D.

"Wait, what's our team letter?" I whispered to Iida.

"Kaze, it's D. We're the villain team."

I groaned internally, that meant we were going first, didn't it? Aw man.

"Well at least we're the villains." I reasoned with myself allowed. I could probably do that better than being a hero.


End file.
